


HOTEL OF SHADOW: BLOODY PARTY

by SkipBack



Series: Hotel of Shadow [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gore, Hotel of Shadow (Hazbin Hotel AU), Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: Only a couple days after an extermination ends, another suddenly sweeps across the streets of Pentagram City. When an agreement between Hell and Heaven is broken, this extermination stirs up questions, fear and trouble that even drags the Radio Demon into the mix. Even if no one is asking for it, the time for change is arriving and a new era of darkness is just checking in...A Hazbin Hotel AU.





	1. SIRENS OF THE DEPTHS

_On the previous day before, the streets were coated in dark crimson blood and filled with corpses of the many souls unfortunate enough to be exterminated._

_Those who were spared were either trying to settle down after the recent extermination, fighting to gain new territory that was currently right for the taking, or cleaning up the mess of bodies the exterminators left behind in their wake._

_Of course, the patients at the Happy Hotel were left alone due to an agreement between Heaven and Hell. Since the demons within the hotel were redeeming their souls, it didn’t feel right to exterminate those trying to change for the better. However, there was something left in the air that only a few demons within all of Hell felt and pondered over. _

__

_One of those demons was one of the most fearsome beings out there, the Radio Demon himself. Although he had a permanent yellow-fanged smile that stretched across his face from ear to ear that made him appear overly happy, Alastor had an uneasy feeling that wouldn’t go away. No, it wasn’t uneasiness he was feeling... but it was the best way he could describe how he was feeling. It was certainly something he couldn’t brush off, for any time he thought he’d gotten rid of it, it’d always be at the back of his mind. It distracted him when it was the only thing on his mind, causing him to act a little off, even to himself._

__

_Something was happening, and it was happening soon._

__

... 

__

Niffty noticed Alastor with his head down upon a table, his ears flattened against his head, his ruby red eyes fiercely locked on the front doors of the hotel as though expecting an evil most evil to walk right in. His arms were crossed in front of him, blocking half of his face from view. The red-haired demon’s ears perked up as Niffty got closer, hearing her before seeing her. He lifted his head off the table, looking down at her. 

__

“What’cha doin’?” Niffty asked him. 

__

“Oh,” Alastor said, looking at the doors for a second. “...I was in my own little world there, I suppose. Thinking.” 

__

“What’cha thinking about?” 

__

The red-clad demon put his head back down, his ears pinned back against his head again, turning his attention back to the doors. “I’d rather not tell, if you don’t mind,” Alastor said, his voice muffled by his arms. 

__

“Oh,” Niffty said. She was about to carry on her way when a long, almost mournful noise was heard. Alastor slowly raised his head again, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side. The Radio Demon’s ears slowly perked up. The noise sounded again, and Niffty shuddered. Alastor slowly got to his feet. When the noise sounded for the third time, Alastor gave Niffty a look that she was pretty sure meant _I’m not the only one hearing that, right?_

__

That noise was a siren, but it was no ordinary siren. 

__

And it meant only one thing. 

__

_Another extermination was underway._

__

... 

__

“Too soon!! It’s too soon for another extermination!” 

__

”You’re tellin’ me,” Angel Dust grumbled, crossing his arms. 

__

“We just had one two days ago,” Baxter went on. “Why, why, WHY another this soon?!” 

__

“Whatever the reason, it’s putting Smiles over here on edge,” Angel said, gesturing to Alastor. A low, seemingly never-ending static filled growl escaped the Radio Demon, who was bristling angrily despite his smile. His ears were down, and his eyes were glowing red. He was glaring at the doors as if they’d insulted him. “I mean, anyone who’s a patient in here is safe from bein’ exterminated, right?” 

__

Alastor’s growling intensified. 

__

“Jesus, are you a dog now?” Angel asked him. The deer demon didn’t even look at him. “Fuckin’ weirdo,” Angel mumbled, crossing his arms again. 

__

Baxter went quiet, thinking deeply. The extermination sirens and Alastor’s low static growls were the only sounds heard, keeping the room from being completely silent. Normally, an extermination was a yearly thing. So a two days long gap between exterminations... including Alastor’s stranger than usual behaviour... 

__

“...something is definitely off about all this,” Baxter said aloud. 

__

“Yeah! What deer growls like a fucking dog?” Angel said, throwing one of his lower arms out in the Radio Demon’s direction. Alastor turned his head, hissing at the spider demon. “That’s not any better!” Angel told him. Alastor didn’t respond, instead returning his attention to the front doors of the hotel. 

__

“I need to talk to someone about this,” Baxter said suddenly. He practically hopped off the couch. The small scientist reeled back, his arms above his head, as Angel leaned forward and stuck out an arm to block his path. 

__

“Hey, whoa whoa whoa! You’re talking to me right now!” Angel said. “Why not talk to _me_ ‘bout it?” 

__

“I’d rather speak with someone who’s serious and won’t turn everything sexual somehow,” Baxter said, putting his arms down by his sides again. Angel opened and closed his mouth a few times as though trying to figure out what to say, then he closed it and leaned back in his seat, his eyes half closed in a slightly unamused expression. 

__

“Fair point,” Angel said, looking off to the side. Both demons froze as Alastor straightened out, his eyes wide but still glowing pure red. He’d stopped growling. He slowly turned his head to Baxter and Angel. Then he said a line of one of the poems down in Hell in such a slow and low voice that it made Baxter’s spine craw and his hair stand on end. 

__

“_If you value your soul, hide. The exterminators are just outside._”

__


	2. THE SPEARS OF DEMISE

Almost as soon as the words were spoken, the doors flew open with a loud _SLAM!_ as three exterminators rushed in. Alastor’s head whipped around to them without a word. Two of them held their spears at their sides while the third one stood front and center, pointing its spear at the Radio Demon as soon as he looked in their direction. 

One of the two other exterminators looked at Baxter and Angel. It nudged the exterminator beside it and said in a high pitched, slightly robotic voice, “_Gabba gabba?_” It pointed at Angel Dust and Baxter. The other exterminator shook its head and gestured to the exterminator in front of them. 

“_N-nuh-n-nagga,_” it said, its voice in a lower pitch. Then its voice raised to match the other exterminator. “_Gah-gabba gabba gabba gah-gabba._” Both nodded, then returned their attention to the third exterminator as though that conversation (or whatever that had been) had never happened. 

Nothing happened for a long moment. All six entities in the room were still and silent; the only noise heard being the extermination siren. After a long minute, the third exterminator stepped forward, whirling around to its companions as a dark red spike suddenly pierced each one though the head. Their eyes and mouths flickered out, their screen faces completely blank. Their halos fell to the ground, no longer glowing. They smashed into a bunch of pieces. 

The spike pulled out of their heads, and both exterminators collapsed forward, their wings flopping out on either side of them. The lone exterminator turned back to Alastor, preparing to throw its spear when the spike shot through the back of its head. It immediately dropped the spear, its hand twitching, its odd screen face broken and glitching. Its halo hit the ground, shattering almost immediately. The dark red spike pulled itself out of the exterminator’s head, and the final exterminator collapsed backwards. After a minute of twitching and making garbled noises, its screen face finally flickered out, and it went still and silent. 

All three exterminators were dead. 

“What the f---” Angel started. Who knows if he was about to ask what the fuck was, or if he was simply about to curse, but whatever he was saying was abruptly interrupted by a high, terrified shriek. It cut off. Alastor looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then vanished in a cloud of red and black smoke. 

Angel and Baxter glanced at each other for a moment. Then Angel started to run down the hallway. Baxter almost called out after him, but ended up mumbling “fuck it” and ran after the tall spider in kinky boots. 

... 

_There had been four exterminators within the Happy Hotel._

_The fourth had broken into one of the hotel rooms, and had exterminated a demon with teal skin, long curly gray hair, horns, and white on black eyes. She was already dead by the time Alastor appeared, but the fourth exterminator was not so lucky._

_When Angel, Baxter, Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty and a couple others eventually arrived to the dead demon’s room, the fourth exterminator had been brutally dismembered, its organs, limbs and blood decorating the floor. The Radio Demon didn’t provide a comment on the situation, and silently stalked out of the room._

_Niffty was not impressed with the mess he left behind. Charlie was quiet. She picked up the exterminator’s head, staring at it for quite some time before turning around and leaving the room, taking the head with her._

... 

“Exterminators are from Heaven, right?” Charlie asked. 

It was almost an hour after the exterminators had broken into the Happy Hotel. The Princess of Hell had been staring at the dead exterminator’s head she’d picked up, quiet as a mouse. Alastor looked sideways at her. 

“Correct,” he said. “I’d assume so, even if I didn’t know were they came from. Only exterminators can wear those halos. Trust me, I know from experience. Don’t ask me about it.” He turned his head to face her, tilting his head. “Why do you ask, anyway? I believe it’s common knowledge that exterminators are heavenly creatures.” 

“They’re not allowed to kill any of the hotel’s patients.” She put down the head on a table and stood up, wringing her hands together with an anxious expression on her face. “That means,” Charlie said, “they’ve broken the agreement.” 

“Is this all just hitting you now?” Alastor asked. He jabbed a clawed finger into a jar of eyes, pulling out a blue one and popping it into his mouth. “Or am I an outlet to your thoughts for the time being?” 

“Why, though?” Charlie said, beginning to pace. “Why did they break it?” The two tux wearing goat-like demons that often assisted her were watching her. They exchanged looks with each other and shrugged before continuing to watch Charlie pace back and forth across the room. 

“Some things are meant to be broken eventually,” Alastor said. He jabbed a green eye with a claw and lifted it up to the light, examining the pattern in its iris. “Bones, for example. Or glass.” He stuck the eye in his mouth, beginning to chew. He closed his eyes. 

“But why?” Charlie said, and he opened one eye to look at her. She tapped the side of her nose questioningly. “There’s got to be some reason behind it, right?” 

“If there is,” Alastor said as he opened his other eye, “I doubt any of the exterminators can tell you if you ask them.” 

“Why? Can’t they speak?” Charlie asked. She stopped pacing and looked at him. 

“No... they speak,” he said, thinking back on it. “Just... not in any language I’ve ever heard. It’s all nonsense.” He turned his attention to the jar, slowly trying to work out a yellow eye with a slit for a pupil. “Hard to understand anything they’re saying.” 

“Oh...” The demon princess went quiet again. 

“Your plan was to go talk to them, wasn’t it?” He looked at her sideways, his ears slightly falling forward. He cocked an eyebrow. 

“Maaaayyyyyyyybeee?” she said, a large and nervous grin crossing her features. “Okay, yes. What else am I supposed to do? I don’t exactly have a way of contacting anyone else right now who might be able to tell me what’s going on!” 

“Hmm...” he said. “That’s... true, I suppose.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Charlie said sarcastically, squinting at him. 

“But seeing how there’s not a better option, I’d advise you to not to talk to exterminators and wait out the extermination,” Alastor said. “Or not. Honestly, do what you like, I’m not stopping you.” 

Charlie looked at the dead exterminator’s head and picked it up again. She sighed through her nostrils. “...I’ll... wait it out,” she said after a long pause. 

Alastor nodded, screwing the lid of the jar of eyes on tight. He stood up, holding out a hand. A thin black tendril of smoke coiled around his forearm, and he caught it just as it turned into his staff. "Wise decision." 

... 

_A day passed, and a few more exterminators burst into the Happy Hotel. The Radio Demon ripped four exterminators in two pieces before they could get to any of the patients. A fifth one was found four hours later, and it was killed just as it exterminated another patient._

_Alastor himself disposed of the bodies, including the dead patient’s body. Questions were starting to be asked behind Charlie’s back._

_Was it really safe to be a patient at the hotel? Why was this happening? How many other souls would be lost? And who’s next?_


	3. WICKED SPIRIT OF PROTECTION

_On the third day of exterminators breaking into the hotel, with another patient dead and gone, a rather surprising statement was made._

_Due to his previous three failures of preventing the death of three patients within the Happy Hotel, and wanting to make sure that he doesn’t have a fourth failure within the span of his afterlife, Alastor announced that he would gladly protect the hotel from further exterminator attacks... if granted twenty percent control over the hotel._

_Some of the demons at the hotel weren’t too sure of this, and Husk and Vaggie weren’t at all in favor with letting the Radio Demon have any control over the hotel. However, most of the patients, although terrified of him, agreed that Alastor’s protection against the exterminators would be nice if allowed to have a little more control over the hotel during the current extermination._

_Charlie needed some time to think about it. It didn’t seem like such a great idea to let Alastor have any control over the hotel either... but then again, she didn’t want to lose anymore patients. In the end, Alastor was granted only fifteen percent._

_Nevertheless, fifteen percent control was something Alastor could work with. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it would have to do._

_This was going to be_ fun.


	4. DEATH OF AN ANGEL

_two days later..._

Silence. 

It was too quiet as he walked through the halls of the hotel, his wings folded in tightly. The only light he had was his halo, dimly lighting the halls before him; the only weapon he had was his spear, gripped tightly and pointed at every shadow. 

He was on edge. Every time an exorcist went into the Happy Hotel, they never came back out. It was strange! No one exactly knew why. So Questioner, along with eight other exorcists, were sent to find out why and to put a stop to it before they could continue with their true intentions. 

The other four teams sent in had an extra member, who would come in later. But this time, Questioner’s whole team had been sent in. Immediately, the exorcist who’d been unfortunately placed in charge of this mission decided it was a good idea to split everyone up. Questioner thought it was a _horrible_ idea! It was _never_ to split up but _nooo_, nobody told a _certain exorcist_ to listen to his teammates and accept their ideas, BY ALL THE STARS, THE IDIOTS HE HAD TO WORK WITH!! 

_SCITTER SCITTER_

“Hehehe_he_hehe_eee_...” 

Questioner practically jumped out of his skin and whirled around, his wings flared and his knees bent, holding his spear at the ready. 

Nothing was there. 

He sighed, folding his wings in. He was paranoid; it could just be his mind playing tricks on him. Questioner slowly continued making his way through the halls, trying to brush off his fear. He was an _exorcist_, for fuck’s sake! He wasn’t supposed to be _scared_\--- 

_SCITTER SCITTER SCRATCH_

“_Hehe_hehehe_eeeeeee_...” 

Questioner’s feathers ruffled, and his grip on his spear grew tighter. Okay! It wasn’t his mind after all! He tried to calm himself down. _It’s probably just Happy,_ Questioner thought, thinking of one of the other eight exorcists. He was called that for his screen-face, which made him look happy and joyful. _Y’know how it is, that jerk always tries to scare you, haha..._

That wasn’t helping his nerves. 

The dark hallways, the lack of demons seen in the hotel... the disappearance of exorcists... and now this creepy high pitched giggle! _I need a fucking vacation,_ Questioner thought with an internal groan. 

“Hehehehe_eeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_” 

Something small threw itself at Questioner’s back, claws digging into his shoulder blades. He reacted immediately; he grabbed a tiny hand in an iron grip and tossed a small demon over his head. It landed with a _THUMP!_ It had a black body, glowing eyes, a smiling mouth lined with hundreds of sharp teeth and a bald, light brown head made out of a type of fabric. Nevertheless, Questioner stuck it with his spear and it made a long wail, blood pouring out of its mouth, before the lights in its eyes went out. A moment later, it melted and turned into a glob of black goop and fabric. 

So that was the creature giggling. 

Well, at least he was rid of it. 

Questioner pulled his spear out of the goop turned around and squawked; dark tendrils wrapped around his arms, neck, wings and legs. A tall figure stood there, their eyes glowing red and their teeth surprisingly glowing yellow. 

They were smiling. 

The last thing he ever saw was radio dials in the stranger’s eyes, and his world filling with pure pain before it all went completely and utterly black. 

... 

The exterminator died silently. Its screen of a face flickered out as its limbs and wings were pulled off, a sharp spike from his jacket stabbed through the center of its chest. 

Alastor could have ended it there, but he took the spike and carved down the center of the dead exterminator’s belly down to its hips, its organs and blood pouring out. His grin grew an inch wider; he couldn’t help it, it was fun doing that! 

Alastor “disposed” of the body (seeing how he wasn’t allowed to just leave them laying around the hotel for a minute or two anymore), turning his attention to the black goop and light brown fabric on the floor. He paused, then lifted a hand, snapping his fingers. 

Slowly but surely, the mess formed into the little hellspawn it was supposed to be. The hellspawn giggled in a way that would be considered creepy to most, then climbed up his leg and disappeared up Alastor’s coat. 

Six down, three more to go. 

... 

_The last three exterminators were each killed in ways that only the most twisted and violent minds can imagine._

_Eventually, the last exterminator out of the nine that arrived in the hotel died. No one had been exterminated this time, and it was fine to the residents of the Happy Hotel. Although relieved, it was still too soon to trust Alastor. Besides, who knew what he was actually doing with those bodies? There_ were _rumors floating around that the Radio Demon was a cannibal, after all... but then again, none of the rumors were confirmed as being true or even false. Then again..._

_Nevertheless, the hotel was safe for the time being._

... 

[[ LOADING AUDIO FILE ]] 

[[ PLEASE WAIT ]] 

[[ DO NOT SHUT OFF YOUR DEVICE ]] 

[[ ... ]] 

[[ .... ]] 

“Your Majesty, there’s another extermination!” 

“I noticed.” 

“But here’s the strange part; they’re also going into your daughter’s hotel, but not coming back out.” 

“...say that again?” 

“The Happy Hotel, Your Majesty. The exterminators are going in, but they don’t come out.” 

“Any deaths reported?” 

“We’re not so sure, sir. But I believe Nymph may have been exterminated, since she hasn’t been reporting anything in the past five days.” 

“Shit... do we know why the exterminators don’t come back out?” 

“No, sir. As I’ve said, Nymph hasn’t been reporting since the extermination started, and we haven’t been hearing anything from Flare and Beatrice, either.” 

“!!!???!!!!???!!!” 

“!!!!???!?!?!?!” 

[[ ERROR: FILE IS CORRUPT ]] 

[[ DELETING... ]] 

[[ ... ]] 

[[ .... ]] 

[[ FILE DELETED ]]


	5. DANCING WITH THE DEVIL

_Four..._

A lone red-clad figure stood, awaiting. His eyes shone like glittering rubies in the darkness, his ears perked like a mouse. Day seven was here. 

Day seven of the hunt. 

It had not yet officially started; his prey were not yet here. So he waited for them to show their faces, thinking of all the ways to kill them. Some he dismissed as quickly as they came. Some he liked the thought of. He hadn’t had this much fun in decades, and knew he would be disappointed when it was all over. After all, candles had to go out eventually. 

So he waited for the hunt to begin. 

... 

_Three..._

A small demon waited in the dark, with only a small light dangling from his head. 

Due to the danger of the day, no one was permitted out of their rooms until it was over. Minute by minute dragged out, each one longer than before. When will it be over? No one quite knew when. But hopefully it would be over soon; this was horrible to sit through. 

But he had to wait, and so he did, no matter how much it wanted to make him pull his teeth out. 

... 

_Two..._

A couple of demons hid together. 

One stood by the door, a spear of her own gripped in her hands in case of danger. She didn't trust the lying snake they called "The Radio Demon", hadn't trusted him from the beginning. 

Why was he doing this? If she had to try to think from his point of view, it was probably because he didn't want to lose his new form of entertainment and nothing else. 

Still, if this was to gain her girlfriend's trust or not, she could wait in the wings for him to mess up and show his claws for the rest of time if she had to. 

No matter the cost. 

... 

_One..._

Yellow tinted eyes turned their attention to an oddly built structure. Danger lurked inside, but it wouldn't be nearly as bad as the kind he was bringing. 

He wasn't going to let Heaven get away with breaking an important pact, after all. 

... 

_Zero..._

_Showtime._

... 

Alastor slowly walked through the halls of the hotel, his sharp ears perked and his eyes peeled. 

The majority of the exterminators had already been eliminated. He could sense another one somewhere. Either he would run into it, or it would run into him. His smile widened, already suspecting which it would be. 

Hold on... Alastor paused, tilting his head and stopping in his tracks. He felt _two_ other souls wandering the halls of the hotel. The energy radiating off one of them was stronger... familar. And... 

Alastor's ears flicked. He snapped his head to the side, his eyes locking onto someone he hadn't seen face to face in a long, _long_ time. Yellow tinted eyes narrowed, and the other demon looked utterly unimpressed to see Alastor. 

"Oh, hey there, Lucy!" Alastor said cheerfully. The other demon crossed over to Alastor in two strides. His arm shot out, causing Alastor to squawk as his throat was suddenly locked in a deathgrip. The Radio Demon instinctively kicked his legs as he was lifted off his feet, raised above the other demon's head. "Lovely weather we're having today," Alastor added in a strangled voice. 

"What are you doing here, Alastor?" Lucifer demanded, his voice low. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Alastor said. The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed, and his grip around Alastor's neck tightened. If Alastor's dead, useless heart hadn't been still in his breast, Lucifer would have felt his pulse in his neck. 

This didn't scare Alastor. However, being strangled like this made it hard to breathe and Alastor happened to like breathing. "An investment... ongoing entertainment! Guhh..." Alastor felt himself going light-headed, and he struggled to stay conscious. 

"What happened to all of the lowly sinners here?" Lucifer asked. 

"They're hiding... from the... extermin... ators..." Alastor replied, having trouble speaking. "One... is still... here!" 

"And you? What are you doing?" 

"Fainting..." Dark spots were swimming in his vision, and he felt parts of his brain slowly starting to shut down. He grabbed Lucifer's arm with both hands and dug his claws into it, although the overseer of Hell barely reacted. 

Lucifer started speaking faster, possibly sensing that Alastor wouldn't be conscious for much longer. "What were you doing before that?" 

"Killed... ex... ext..." 

"Exterminators?" 

"Yes..." 

"Why?" 

"Protect... hotel..." He was growing stupider as each part of his brain continued shutting down, one by one. 

"Why do you want to do that?" 

"Can't... lose... failures... enter...tain..." He started going limp, his arms falling by his sides. 

"Has any of the exterminators killed anyone here?" 

"Y...yes..." 

"How many?" 

"Forgot..." 

"Do you know why they're doing that?" 

"No..." 

"Have you tried talking to one of them?" 

"...no..." 

"So you're killing exterminators and you don't know what they're doing here? What the fuck are you thinking?" 

"Are... you my... mummy?" 

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Lucifer growled. "You think you're so clever, but you're actually a moron." He loosened his grip on Alastor's neck. 

The Radio Demon gasped. Oh, by the pentagram in the sky, sweet beautiful air! This sweet relief didn't last long; pain stabbed Alastor right behind the eyes, and his head started throbbing. If he could see it, Alastor would have seen the bright, golden yellow veins of light along the sides his thin face, matching Lucifer's eyes. Power much stronger than his own started coursing through his veins, pulsing in time to his headache, marching to every fibre of his being, reactivating something deep inside of him. Oh, goodness gracious in Heaven... the energy... the _power_... 

But Alastor couldn't handle this sort of divine power; one of his eyes suddenly burst in his skull, knocking his monocle off his face. Seemingly satisified with this, Lucifer dropped him in a heap. "Well, that was completely unnecessary!" Alastor announced as he sat up, dimly glowing golden goop dripping out of his right eye socket, down his face and into his hands. Something was pounding quickly in his chest... was that...? Oh my... 

Lucifer snorted. "It'll heal," he said flatly. "Eventually." 

"Hmm..." Alastor placed his monocle back on his face and stood up. He didn't know what the King of Hell had just done to him, but his eye hadn't started to heal just quite yet. Plus... his heart was beating for the first time in over eight decades. _Hopefully this is temporary,_ Alastor thought. He'd gotten used to having a dead, still heart so this felt... odd. _A little side effect to that burst of energy, I'm sure of it!_

"Why is it that you haven't tried talking to one of the 'exterminators'?" Lucifer asked. Alastor decided to keep an eye on him (no pun intended), seeing as Lucifer could do much more to him than pop one of his eyes. Alastor was lucky he had all his limbs in tact. 

"They were speaking the language of Nonsense, last I heard them," Alastor said, putting a finger under his nose as he recalled. "Couldn't understand a word they were saying!" 

"So... they're rogues," Lucifer said. "By all the stars above, I'm going to be having a talk with God about this when this is over." 

Rogue exterminators. Well... he supposed it made sense. What heavenly creature would just break a pact like that? Alastor supposed they were fed up with the cushy treatment the Happy Hotel patients were receiving, seeing as they were in Hell and should reap for their sins. Or maybe they just wanted to kill these loathesome sinners trying and failing to redeem their souls for sport. Who in the Nine Circles really knew? 

Both of the two beings snapped to attention as a high pitched wail sounded through the halls. He felt a small presence die, and his smile grew an inch wider as he mentally tracked it down to where the last exterminator was. 

"Aha!" Alastor said, feeling his heart jump with excitement (which he tried to ignore). "Found it!" 

... 

_The Radio Demon ended up leading the Dark Lord to the last rogue exterminator._

_Lucifer wanted to see if it didn't just speak nonsense before he killed it, so he demanded to know what it was doing. But it just spoke gibberish. Lucifer made the rogue's organs explode in a very gruesome way (that would probably take weeks to clean up, even for neat-freak Niffty), another reminder to Alastor of his power. A while later, Lucifer disappeared without another word._

_Charlie was the first person to question Alastor about his eye, and her red cheeks that marked her as Lucifer's daughter matched the rest of her pale face when Alastor told her that her father had been at the Happy Hotel (she was relieved when she found out he wasn't still here). Alastor purposely neglected to mention the part where the Dark Lord had also restarted his heart, seeing as she really didn't need to know about that._

_In the time after that day, Lucifer did have a chat with the Almighty Father. It turned out that He hadn't realized that these rogue exorcists had broken the original pact between Heaven and Hell. For a while, rumors floated around that the two realms were going to war until it was confirmed as false (to the disappointment to some, and the relief of others). In fact, another pact had created to replace the broken one. And this time, He would be keeping a closer eye on the rogue exorcists up above._

_It was decided that what went down during the week long extermination at the hotel wouldn't be disclosed to the public, instead kept as a secret. How many residents at the hotel that had died would be speculated by the rest of Hell, which would cause more questions to be asked about the infamously famous hotel._

_But now that this surprise extermination was over, maybe things could go back to being the way they were before it had ever happened. Some hoped this would be possible while others doubted it, believing that Hell had been set on another course entirely._

... 

_five days later..._

"Oh, hey! How's your eye doing, Al?" 

Alastor hummed as Charlie crossed over to him, turning his head to look at her with his good eye as she joined him beside the balcony. His smile grew wider when he saw her, the sound of static and little snippets of music and what she believed to be conversations playing through his golden fangs. "Ah, Charlie my dear!" he said. "It's doing just splendid! I do believe it's almost done healing." 

Alastor had been forced to wear an eyepatch over his right eye while it healed. He'd protested a little, seeing as he saw nothing wrong with letting his eye heal without it, but Charlie ended up making him borrow one of Vaggie's (Charlie still didn't know why her girlfriend insisted on having extra copies of her iconic gray eyepatch but she didn't mind) for the time being. To be honest, Charlie didn't want to see an eye slowly grow back like that, though the red stag had abruptly disappeared for the past five days shortly after putting it on. If she'd known he'd be doing that, she wouldn't have bothered making him wear the eyepatch. Still, it was good to see he still had it. 

The two demons stood together silently, watching the violet night sky slowly turning red. "How's everyone settling in?" the Radio Demon asked, breaking the silence between them. 

Charlie sighed, crossing her arms on the railing and putting her head on them. "A couple sinners left," she noted. "Everyone's on edge. It's getting a little... hard, what with the sudden extermination, in all." 

Alastor hummed again, quiet for a moment or two. "Well, maybe things will get better." 

This sudden optimism and reassurance from Alastor came as a surprise to Charlie. Her heart jumped. "You... you really think so?" she asked cautiously, trying not to get her hopes up. 

"Of course," he said with a small nod. "This is just a minor setback! Things could be looking up soon." 

"Look at me..." Charlie said, standing straight. Alastor turned his head to her again, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, concerned. She was half tempted to try to put a hand against his forehead, but quickly advised against it. 

"Of course, sweetheart!" he said. "I feel fine!" He tilted his head. "Why do you ask?" 

"You're normally hoping the worst for the hotel," Charlie said. "Why are you being so... optimistic all of a sudden?" 

Alastor went silent. "I... I don't know, to be perfectly honest," he eventually said after a minute of thought. 

"Maybe you've had a change of heart!" Charlie said. Alastor blinked, somehow looking dumbfounded despite his smile. "This could be improvement! Proof that this working on you!" 

"I... well," Alastor said with a nervous laugh. "...I wouldn't go as far to say I've had a change of _heart_, but if you say so..." 

The two demons went quiet again for a minute or two, then the Radio Demon changed the subject. "Oh look, my eye has finished healing," he announced. He made off to remove the eyepatch slowly (and dramatically, dear me, what an entertainer). He held a hand over his right eye for a second, then moved it and opened his eye. Charlie squawked, utterly and completely surprised. "What's wrong, dear?" Alastor asked. She heard geniune concern in his voice, but she was too surprised by his other eye to really pay any mind to it. 

"It's... another color," Charlie said. "Your eye. It's... yellow." A pale yellow iris on golden yellow. It looked kind of off on Alastor, and it was unsettling to look at. 

"...hm." Charlie couldn't tell how Alastor was feeling about this. A lot of expressions the red-clad demon wore were similar, and this was one of those expressions. But how he was feeling became clear when he said, "Fascinating." and put a hand over his right eye again. "A whole eye changing color like that... that's new." He said it as though he was examining a new kind of insect. Some part of her could tell he was going to look into this later. 

"How... how does it feel?" Charlie asked. 

"Like an eye, darling!" Alastor said. "It feels no different than the other one." He lifted his hand off his face, reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out his monocle and handing Charlie the gray eyepatch. 

"...does it affect your vision?" 

He closed his left eye. "Oh... now that you mention it, things do seem to be a little yellow..." He started laughing. "Of course not, my dear! My eye is fine!" 

There was another pause in the conversation. 

Eventually, Charlie cleared her throat. "So... nice you see you back at the hotel again, Al," Charlie said, backing up. "I'll... ha, I'll see you around, I guess!" Though a little hesitant at first, Charlie tried mimicking one of the red stag's signature bows before turning on her heel and leaving the other demon by himself on the balcony. 

_You know what?_ Charlie thought to herself as she headed off to find Vaggie. _Maybe Al's right about something. Maybe things_ will _get better. I've got a good feeling about this!_

She found Vaggie standing in the lobby, and she gave the moth demon a hug from behind, kissing her on the cheek. _The worst of it's probably over,_ Charlie thought as Vaggie turned her head, giving Charlie a small smile and lifting a hand to hold one of Charlie's. Charlie gave her one in return, the smile wide enough to rival Alastor's. 

_After all... what in Hell could possibly go wrong now?_

... 

_END OF PART ONE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That was a ride, wasn't it?
> 
> All five chapters, released! My goal has been reached! This is the first story I ever finished! Although... I feel a little sad, actually. I can't believe I've actually finished writing Bloody Party.
> 
> The responses I got to Bloody Party were just amazing! So a thousand times thank you for reading this! Y'all mean the world to me right now, I love you guys.
> 
> I have to end this real soon, but one more thing before I sign off:
> 
> "_The game is set! Now... stay tuned._"


End file.
